The present disclosure generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to a visual planner for strategic planning. An organization may use strategic plans to plan, allocate, and track, the organization's resources and goals. Each department in an organization may present its strategic plan in its own individual spreadsheet or other format. Each department's strategic plan may then be compiled together to form an organization's overall strategic plan.